FRIENDS
by Vicky-sama
Summary: La amistad es uno de los calores más preciados... ¿pero lo será cuando eso conlleve tantos problemas? Junjou Romantica y Sekaiihi Hatsukoi pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.
1. cap 1: Ampliando el círculo social I

**FRIENDS**

**By: Vicky-sama**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ampliando el círculo social**

**Parte I**

* * *

-Diálogo

_-Pensamientos_

* * *

-Bien… ¡Estoy harto!, que quede claro que él me obligo a hacerlo a tomar medidas drásticas… ¡Asahina!, comunícame con Akihiko.

Editorial Marukawa, sala de juntas número 2, lugar que en estos momentos alberga a uno de los seres más peligrosos en la tierra, pocas veces logra vérsele y hoy es una de ellas. Isaka Ryūichirō, que para que se entienda mejor, es algo así como el hermano de Hulk, no por el parecido claro, sino por la capacidad de convertirse en un monstruo cuando se enoja.

-El señor Usami está al teléfono Ryūichirō-sama.

-Perfecto, tomaré la llamada.

El aparato que no tenía nada de culpa era estrujado entre los dedos de un molesto Isaka, mientras este se preparaba para gritarle unas cuantas cosas a cierto escritor.

-Akihiko…- comenzó dulcemente- ¿cómo estás?, oh, me alegra bastante que te encuentres bien, pero creo que has olvidado algo…- pasaron un par de segundos, en los que seguramente el escritor respondía para que Isaka sacara ese yo interior que le sirve en bastantes ocasiones- ¿¡Cómo que qué idiota?!- había explotado- ¡Te quiero aquí en diez minutos!

Las cosa no iban muy bien para el pobre Isaka, esta era una de esas peleas telefónicas en las que Akihiko sólo le daba vueltas al asunto y luego lo mandaba al diablo saliéndose una vez más con la suya. Isaka estaba perdido… o bueno, lo estaría si no aprovechaba la oportuna presencia que acababa de notar, un joven de 22 años, ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

Con una enorme sonrisa Isaka hizo su última jugada, la cual estaba seguro le daría la victoria.

-Bueno haz lo que quieras, y pensar que Chibi-tan estaba emocionado porque se irían juntos cuando acabara la junta… es tan lindo ¿no?, bueno te dejo tengo cosas que hacer, luego le avisaré a Chibi-tan que no vendrá, oh pero creo que ya no hay que preocuparse por él, a encontrado muy buena compañía con Ijuuin-sensei, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y lo miró por unos minutos para luego sonreír enormemente, había ganado, y la prueba era un deportivo rojo acercándose a toda velocidad a la editorial Marukawa y estacionándose con una agilidad increíble.

-¿De verdad cree que es bueno traerlo con mentiras?- dijo una preocupada Aikawa que había estado en la habitación desde un principio.

-Haré todo porque Akihiko cumpla sus obligaciones, todo.

Isaka salió de la habitación a recibir a Akihiko seguido fielmente por Asahina, mientras Aikawa veía al inocente castaño ordenar algunas cosas para comenzar su trabajo, Ijuuin-sensei ni siquiera había ido ese día a la editorial.

-Bueno al menos el sensei cumplirá su trabajo.

…

Akihiko bajo del auto como un rayo y entro a la editorial de la misma manera, tenía una cara que romper, ese estúpido mangaka ya lo estaba hartando, era momento de enseñarle quien era Usami Akihiko y dejarle en claro que no debía acercarse a Misaki.

Aunque sus planes se vieron ofuscados cuando el presidente de la editorial se cruzo en su camino.

-Akihiko, hola, ¿así que sí viniste?

-¿Dónde está Misaki?

-Aquí, allá no sé realmente dónde este.

-Déjame pasar

-Oye oye, tranquilo, él está bien, Ijuuin se fue hace rato y… ¡Y tú tienes una junta pendiente! ¡Vamos!

Isaka se fue rumbo a la sala de juntas con una enorme sonrisa.

Bueno por el momento obedecería a Isaka, ya hablaría con Misaki después, y se irían juntos a casa como quería su pequeño.

…

-Gracias por su trabajo

La editorial se vaciaba poco a poco, después de un tedioso día de trabajo todos volvían a casa a descansar. En el departamento Esmeralda la situación era la misma, estaban en inicio de ciclo y podían ir a sus casas sin ningún remordimiento.

-Ricchan ¿vas a ir al bar con los chicos?

-¿Bar?

Sí. Takano-san y los demás se han puesto de acuerdo, queremos celebrar el éxito del mes pasado, además estamos en inicio de ciclo.

-¿Quieres decir… que sólo irá nuestro departamento?

-Sí, todos irán. Ven será divertido.

-No creo que…

-Él irá.

Cual ninja Takano se metió en la conversación causándole un mini infarto a Ritsu por su repentina aparición.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú no puedes decidir por mí.

-Oh perfecto, entonces vámonos ya los demás nos esperan.

-Sí ya vamos.

Takano y Kisa continuaron sin prestar ni la mínima atención a Ritsu, quien ahora era rodeado por una gran aura de depresión.

-¡Onodera, muévete!

-Sí ya voy.

Resignado tomó sus cosas y siguió el mismo camino que sus compañeros de trabajo.

_-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar este tipo de cosas a mí?, ¿qué de malo eh hecho Dios?_

Mientras Ritsu no dejaba de pedirle explicaciones al cielo, él y sus compañeros llegaron a la recepción de la editorial.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?- Preguntó Hatori

-A un bar que está cerca de la estación, es un buen lugar- Respondió Takano

-¡Entonces vamos!- Tal parecía que el más emocionado de todos era Kisa, y es que ya le hacía falta relajarse un poco.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida sin percatarse de que cierto ojiverde se quedaba atrás. Obviamente el primero en notarlo fue Takano, quien no tardó en gritarle para reprenderlo.

-¡Hey Onodera…!-

Pero el chico estaba algo raro, parado con los ojos completamente abiertos y la boca abriéndose y cerrándose como si estuviera diciendo algo.

-¡Onodera!

Al no obtener respuesta Takano fue hasta donde estaba seguido de los demás.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-E-e-e-es U-u-usa-usa-Usami…

-¿Qué?- La paciencia de Takano se estaba acabando y la verdad no entendí nada de lo que Ritsu estaba diciendo.

-¡Es Usami Akihiko-sensei!, Dios, Usami-sensei, mi escritor favorito, debo acercarme, necesito su autógrafo, necesito hablar con él.

Akihiko estaba despreocupadamente recargado en la pared fumando un cigarrillo.

Todos veían a Ritsu como si fuera una extraterrestre, había comenzado a decir cosas atropelladamente y estaba revolviendo su maletín en busca de una pluma y una libreta.

-Dios mío estoy tan emocionado, él es increíble…

De pronto las miradas se fijaron en Takano quien había entrecerrado los ojos. A él también le gustaban los libros de Usami-sensei, pero Ritsu jamás le había dicho que era increíble.

-…Es maravilloso…

Mucho menos que era maravilloso. Una enorme flecha con la palabra "celos" cayó sobre Takano.

-…Necesito estar cerca de él sólo un segundo por favor Dios…, ¡oh, que maravilla! tengo aquí el último libro de Usami-sensei.

Dos flechas más atravesaron a Takano y un aura negra comenzaba a salir lentamente.

-… ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?... oh Dios mío, incluso… incluso es guapo.

Bien era el colmo Takano no aguantaba más, todo mundo sabe que cuando un uke hace enojar a su seme la única manera de pagárselo era en la cama, y Takano estaba bastante enojado, lo haría pagar, ¡lo juraba!

Ritsu lo presentía de alguna manera, algo le decía "Aplica la de Forest Gump. Corre Onodera, corre", pero estaba tan emocionado que no quería hacer caso.

Ritsu estaba a punto de acercarse al peli plata y Takano a punto de tomarlo del cuello y llevárselo arrastrando a su departamento, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Ritsu detenerse y mirar hacía el peli plata con curiosidad.

-Creo que se me adelantaron… ¿quién será ese chico?

…

La junta había terminado hace más de dos horas, lo más normal sería volver a casa y descansar un poco, pero eso no era lo que pensaba Akihiko en esos momentos. Estaba esperando a Misaki, sí era cierto, pero también era cierto que lo que más deseaba era tratar con él el asunto de ese estúpido mangaka con aires de galán que le hacían creer que podía robar lo ajeno.

De tan sólo imaginar la cara de Ijuuin Kyo tenía unas ganas de ir a su casa, molerlo a golpes, atarlo a un enorme tubo de hierro y lanzarlo al río, y así…

-¿Usagi-san?

Sus instintos asesinos se calmaron al oír la suave voz de Misaki, y desaparecieron por completo al ver sus ojos mirándolo sólo a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿No puedo venir a buscar a la persona que amo?

Ante tal comentario fue inevitable para el menor no sonrojarse.

-¿Q-Qué rayos dices idiota? No es lugar para decir esas cosas.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en la cara de Akihiko, pero así como apareció se desvaneció al recordar el "asuntito" del que quería hablar con Misaki.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacías esta tarde con Ijuuin-sensei?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Isaka me contó que estabas con él.

-Pero si Ijuuin-sensei no ha venido a la editorial ni ayer ni hoy.

Misaki decía la verdad y él lo sabía, eso sólo significaba que le habían visto la cara otra vez.

-Isaka- susurró roncamente -Bueno en ese caso creo que...

-Emmm, disculpe, ¿U-Usami-sensei?

Ambos voltearon a ver al chico que les hablaba. Un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño un poco más claro y corto que el de Misaki estaba parado frente a ellos, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño y estaban fijos en Akihiko, quien al ver como estrujaba su último libro y una pluma supo de inmediato a que se debía la interrupción. Decidió sonreírle un poco al chico para calmar sus nervios.

-Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Ritsu por otra parte sentía que iba a desmayarse. Le estaba hablando, ¡Usami-sensei le estaba hablando a él!

-Y-Yo q-quería

-Él quiere su autógrafo Usami-sensei. Sólo que es muy cobarde como para decirlo abiertamente.

Como hace un rato Takano apareció sigilosamente a lado derecho de Ritsu. La verdad lo hacía más para tener vigilado al castaño, además el también quería conocer a Usami-sensei, no había que olvidar que él también era su fan.

-¡¿AH?! ¡Takano-san!-Obviamente Ritsu explotó.

-¿Qué? sólo digo la verdad.

-¡Pero no es para que se meta!

-¿Que no me meta?, no seas igualado, soy tu jefe.

La ligera risa de Akihiko los desvió de su riña para voltear a ver al escritor.

-Te daré mi autógrafo, sería un honor.

Después de firmar el libro y una corta charla sobre el trabajo de Akihiko él pudo darse cuenta de que tanto Ritsu como Takano eran verdaderos seguidores suyos y entendían cada palabra que él escribía[1]. Estaba feliz por eso.

Misaki también estaba feliz, Akihiko no sonreía falsamente ni se notaba hastiado como con sus demás fans. Y por otra parte el pequeño Misaki había conseguido nuevos amigos, el departamento Esmeralda le agradaba, y mucho.

La conversación se alargo, pero no era tediosa ni perdía interés en ningún momento. Akihiko aunque quisiera restregarles que Misaki era suyo sólo lo presento como el hermano de su mejor amigo y alumno, lo que le decían a todos.

-Bueno ha sido una charla interesante, pero Misaki y yo tenemos que retirarnos.

-Al igual que nosotros Usami-sensei- Takano sentía la despedida, pero aún irían albar... y Ritsu aún no se salvaba de su castigo.

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos- Misaki se despedía de todos con una hermosa sonrisa, que dejo embobado a cierto escritor, detalle que no paso desapercibido para Hatori.

-Igual para nosotros Misa-chan.

-_¿Misa-chan?- _Eso no había sonado muy bien para Akihiko, cosa que también noto Hatori.

...

-¡Genial! ya tengo amigos en la editorial.

-Estás muy emocionado ¿eh?

Misaki y Akihiko estaban por llegar a el pent-house que habitaban, y como de costumbre hablaban de su día en el transcurso.

-¡Por supuesto Usagi-san!

-No deberías.

-¿Eh? pero... ¿por qué?

-Porque me estás poniendo celoso- Después de la última palabra le dedico a Misaki "esa"[2] sonrisa -Y eso no te conviene... lo sabes.

Ignorando su sonrojo Misaki continuó la conversación -Sería bueno volvernos a encontrar... todos juntos- Aclaro para no dar paso a Akihiko de seguir con sus comentarios.

-Tienes razón... sería bueno...

Lo último dejo pensando a Akihiko largo tiempo... ¿sería bueno salir un día no?

* * *

**Un nuevo proyecto... **

**¿Les gusta? ¿no? ¿debería renunciar a él?, necesito su opinión, me alimento de eso jeje, nah es broma, o tal vez no ._.**

**Creo que esto debería ir en Crossovers pero... la verdad no sé porque no lo publique ahí, no tengo excusa.**

**[1]** Todos sabemos que existen escritores que usan bastantes metáforas para sus libros (son peores que la Biblia ¬¬) a eso me refiero en esta parte. Ritsu y Takano entienden el verdadero significado de lo que Akihiko quiere decir.

**[2] **Con "esa" me refiero a la sonrisa que usa Akihiko cuando (según sus términos) quiere meterle el "eso" en el "ustedes ya saben" de Misaki.

* * *

**EXTRA CAPÍTULO 1 PARTE I**

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del apartamento de Takano, cierto castañito que ya era costumbre verle ahí (por orden de Takano) se levantaba con gran esfuerzo. Salió lentamente de las sábanas, estaba muy cansado... pero en cuanto salió de la cama...

Sus piernas no respondieron correctamente y cayó de lleno al suelo, despertando con el ruido causado a su acompañante.

Takano al verlo sonrió enormemente.

-¿Aprendiste la lección?

Ritsu sostenía su cadera y tenía un aura negra rodeándolo.

-Sí, la aprendí.

* * *

**Ahora sí... Hasta la próxima**

**Vicky~**


	2. cap 1: Ampliando el círculo social II

**FRIENDS**

**By: Vicky-sama**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ampliando el círculo social**

**Parte II**

* * *

Los pasos de Hatori se detuvieron frente a un departamento bastante concurrido por él, abrió la puerta como si estuviera en su propia casa, como siempre iba por cuestiones de trabajo, por primera vez iba de buen humor pues su mangaka no se había atrasado en el último mes. Pero cuando entró todas sus ilusiones junto a su sonrisa se vinieron abajo. El departamento era un desastre, todo estaba tirado, había ropa en el comedor y utensilios de cocina en el baño, era como si alguien estuviera buscando algo y ya se suponía quién y qué buscaba.

-¿Yoshino?- dijo arrastrando cada letra.

El mencionado apareció todavía en pijama y al ver al editor palideció casi de inmediato.

-T-Tori… ¿pero qué haces aquí?, no digo que no seas bienvenido, pero es muy sorprendente tu visita- las palabras nerviosas y la pequeña risa después de ellas hicieron que Hatori confirmara sus sospechas.

-Lo perdiste ¿cierto?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Tori?

-No te atrevas a mentirme.

-Bueno… jeje… pues sí ¡pero no te alarmes!, está en la casa de eso estoy seguro.

Dejando su saco donde se suponía estaba el sofá se dirigió a él resignado, aún faltaba tiempo para la entrega (de lo contrario ya lo habría ahorcado) pero no era el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo de nuevo, así que no tenía más opción que encontrarlo sí o sí.

-Vamos, te ayudaré- a Hatori no le quedaba de otra.

-¿Enserio?- la cara de Yoshino se iluminó al oír esa frase.

-¿Crees que bromeo?

-Para nada. Bueno, tú la sala y yo la recamará principal.

Tal parecía que la tarde iba a ser muy larga…

Y no podía haber tenido más razón, llevaba casi cuatro horas inspeccionando el departamento de Chiaki y no había conseguido nada.

Cansado se sentó en el suelo y se recargó en la pared. Su mente comenzó a divagar olvidando completamente lo que hacía hace unos minutos, fue entonces cuando a su cabeza llegaron las imágenes de Usami Akihiko y sus reacciones sobre Misaki, sonrió traviesamente y negó suavemente con la cabeza, la única explicación a esas miradas era (para él) que el gran escritor estaba sufriendo lo que él había pasado con Chiaki, seguramente estaba enamorado de ese niño pero no se lo decía por miedo a arruinar lo que tenían, tal como le pasó a él. Sí, eso debía ser.

-¡Tori lo encontré!- Yoshino entró triunfal con el manuscrito en manos.

-Acabas de salvarte de la muerte… otra vez.

…

-¡Aquí!

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Dios, ¿por qué te niegas tanto?

-Porque sólo yo puedo comer lo que Misaki prepara.

-Esa no es excusa Usagi-san.

Llevaban la mayoría de la tarde discutiendo. Cuando Misaki dijo que sería bueno volver a ver a sus nuevos amigos a Akihiko le pareció una excelente idea, tanto que estaba decidido a invitarlos a comer a uno de los restaurantes más lujoso de Jápon. Obviamente (y para variar) a Misaki le había parecido una exageración por lo que propuso invitarlos al pent-house que compartían y él cocinaría.

-Por supuesto que es una excusa, sólo yo puedo probar tu comida.

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder terreno, era un cuento de nunca acabar al menos hasta que uno ganara.

…

-¡Bienvenidos todos!

Ganó Misaki.

-Gracias por invitarnos Misa-chan- Kisa fue el primero en entrar y saludar a Misaki, pero con tan sólo mencionar ese "apodito" fue suficiente para provocar los celos de Akihiko. Para mala suerte del escritor Hatori iba entrando y se dio cuente (nuevamente) de su reacción.

-No hay que agradecer Kisa-san.

Todos entraron al departamento apreciando lo exageradamente grande para ser habitado por sólo dos personas.

Después de una pequeña bienvenida y ligera charla pasaron al comedor donde absolutamente todos quedaron fascinados con el sazón de Misaki.

-Wow Misaki-kun, es lo más delicioso que eh probado.

-Muchas gracias Mino-san.

Al termino de la comida y unos elogios más para Misaki los hombres terminaron entablando una conversación sin fin cual mujeres cuando "Fulanita se operó el busto".

-No puedo creer que mi memoria falle de esa manera- dijo Akihiko –Ni siquiera te había reconocido Onodera.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Tú fuiste mi editor hace un tiempo, cierto?

La cara de Onodera se iluminó cuando escucho aquello.

-M-Me reconoció. La verdad es que fue un corto tiempo es normal que no lo recuerde.

-¿Pero qué dices? Fuiste de mis mejores editores, al menos tú no gritabas todo el tiempo- dijo pensando en cierta editora suya -y ponías todo de ti en cada libro. Eso es algo increíble.

Muy bien era cierto que Takano también admiraba a Usami-sensei, pero amaba a Ritsu y no le gustaba que lo elogiaran así frente a él, ¿qué si eran celos? ¡Por supuesto que lo eran! Además, ¿Por qué Onodera no le había contado que fue editor de Usami-sansei?

Misaki por otro lado enfocaba toda su atención a beber su té, la conversación le había interesado en un principio, pero una punzada en el pecho apareció cuando escuchó ese tono de cercanía entre Akihiko y Ritsu. Si se sentía así era por culpa del estúpido Usami y juraba por Dios que se la pagaría.

-¿De verdad creé que hice un buen trabajo?- pregunto Ritsu.

-Por supuesto, la literatura es lo tuyo deberías volver a ella.

A no, eso sí que no. Nadie, escuchen bien ¡nadie alejaba a Ritsu de Takano Masamune de nuevo! ¡Nadie!

Estaba por explotar cuando se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y Miaki corrió con la cabeza gacha a abrir. En todo momento Kisa y Mino estuvieron "hablando"[1] con Misaki (quien obviamente no les prestaba mucha atención) con pequeñas participaciones de Hatori. Esto se debía en lo ensimismado que estaba el editor con la escena que le daban Takano y Misaki.

Sabía perfectamente que entre su jefe y Ritsu había algo, pero para él lo interesante era el ver que el pequeño Takahashi correspondía a los sentimientos del escritor, ¿qué esperaban entonces?

-¡Ba-ka-hi-ko!

Una aura de furia terminó con todas las conversaciones, todo mundo enfocó su vista a un hombre castaño cerca de la puerta con la cabeza gacha y estrujando son su mano derecha lo que parecía ser… ¿un manga?

Un chico más alto que el primero estaba a su lado, de cabello azabache, ojos azules y notablemente nervioso pero con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hiro-san…- comenzó el más alto -¿no crees qué estás exagerando un poco?

-¡Cierra la boca Nowaki!- dijo el castaño, en seguida dirigió su mirada a Akihiko, centrándose en él, sin darse cuenta de las demás personas –Tú… estúpido escritor pervertido.

-¡Ah! Hola Hiroki, no te esperaba- Akihiko respondió sin prestarle importancia a su viejo amigo. A fin de cuentas siempre era lo mismo.

-¡Cállate!, podrías explicarme… ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!- Hiroki explotó lanzando el manga Akihiko, quién se había parado y atrapó el manga antes de que le diera de lleno en la cabeza.

-¡Ja! Así que ya te llegó mi regalito. ¿No te parece una obra de arte?

-Usami-san tiene razón Hiro-san- Intervino Nowaki –De hecho tiene ideas bastante buenas, y el título me gusta.

Hiroki se sonrojo completamente al escuchar a su amante.

-¿Tú también Nowaki?... ¡bah! Ese no es el punto- el profesor tomó a Akihiko del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a agitarlo -¿No se supone que estudiaste leyes?

-Sí lo hice- respondió sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-¡¿Entonces?! ¡Esto es un delito, no puedes usar mi nombre sin mi consentimiento! Porque no me puedes negar que este soy yo- dijo tomando el manga y mostrándoselo a Akihiko.

-Y también yo- dijo Nowaki de lo más feliz.

-Te recuerdo Hiroki que al inicio del libro dice claramente…

-Un segundo- Misaki interrumpió el escritor – ¿Eso quiere decir que también utilizas a mi profesor como a mí?, no puedes ser, ¡tú no tienes vergüenza escritor pervertido!

-¿Igual que a mí? ¿Akihiko, también utilizas la imagen de este pobre chico?- eso hizo explotar al Demonio Kamijou -¡Es sólo un niño Bakahiko!

Fue en ese momento cuando Hiroki vio a las personas que estaban sentadas atrás de Akihiko, todos lo veían con los ojos completamente abiertos, sorprendidos de cómo trataba al gran Usami Akihiko y obviamente no entendían cuál era el motivo.

Hiroki soltó rápidamente a su amigo de la infancia y se sonrojo hasta los huesos, ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo él había dejado que lo vieran así?

-Hiroki- Usami interrumpió sus pensamientos –Ellos son unos nuevos amigos de la Editorial. Amigos míos, él- señaló a Hiroki –Es el Demonio Kamijou.

Que mal comienzo para Hiroki…

* * *

**1.- Al decir "hablando" me refiero a que ellos conversaban pero Misaki no les prestaba atención ._. (Misaki es un grosero.**

**Hola~ **

**Gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el capítulo anterior, es grandioso que les haya gustado, bien, aquí esta el segundo capítulo, intentaré actualizar cada viernes, si me retraso perdonen pero aún soy víctima de la escuela.**

**No olviden dejar review aunque sea para insultar xD**

**Vicky~**


	3. cap 1: Ampliando el círculo social III

**FRIENDS**

**By: Vicky-sama**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ampliando el círculo social**

**Parte III**

* * *

**Antes de comenzar este capítulo quiero aclarar que el nuevo formato es recomendación de Hitch 74 no Danna, todo para que se entienda mejor la lectura.**

...** Estos puntos siguen significando el cambio de escena**

-Diálogo

-_Pensamientos_

* * *

Un auto negro se detuvo frente a la Universidad de Tokio, un joven de cabello rubio-castaño y ojos grises bajo de él y el auto partió.

.

Se había vuelto costumbre para Miyagi dejar cada mañana al pequeño Shinobu frente a su escuela, a fin de cuentas vivían una al lado del otro ¿no?

.

Aunque debía aceptar que el llevarlo a la Universidad hacía que Miyagi estuviera de buen humor y por consiguiente mucha más energía para molestar a su querido Demonio Kamijou, quién seguro ya estaba en la oficina preparando sus clases.

.

-Kamijou~- dijo usando su voz melosa al entrar en la oficina encontrándose al mencionado con la cara hundida en su escritorio, los brazos cayendo lánguidamente a cada lado y una aura depresiva rodeándolo.

.

-¿Kamijou? ¿E-Estás bien?

.

El bulto oscuro que ahora era Hiroki no respondía a las preguntas de Miyagi, o al menos no en voz alta. Sólo se escuchaban pequeños murmullos pero no había movimiento.

.

Decidió acercarse aunque obviamente alertando a todos sus reflejos en caso de algún movimiento peligroso por parte de Hiroki, la verdad le tenía algo de miedo pero no lo diría.

.

-¿Ka-mijou…?- suavemente acercó su mano al hombro del más joven.

.

-¡Voy a matarlo!

.

Hiroki se había levantado en cuanto lo tocó, los ojos del Demonio Kamijou estaban más encendidos que nunca y el extraña aura depresiva se había transformado en una de total furia, era la viva imagen de un animal sediento de sangre, y eso agregándole la frase con la que se había levantado hicieron que a Miyagi poco le faltara para que su alma saliera de sus cuerpo, instintivamente corrió atrás de sus escritorio y se escondió, listo para el bombardeo de libros que seguro estaba por empezar. Pero ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él?

.

-Todo es su culpa, claro, si él no hubiera dejado en mi puerta ese estúpido "librito" seguro mi vida seguiría como siempre.

.

Veía a Hiroki caminar de un lado a otro estrujando y lanzando lo que tuviera a la mano. Si tenía que escoger el día más terrorífico de su vida, definitivamente sería este.

.

-¡Mierda! Ya va a comenzar mi clase- Hiroki recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta –De esta no te salvas Usami Akihiko- y sin más salió dando un portazo que hizo caer los libros que se habían salvado de ser lanzados.

.

Miyagi salió cuidadosamente de su escondite, afortunadamente parecía que Hiroki no le había visto y por lo último que escuchó pudo liberar un profundo suspiro de alivio, al menos el problema no era con él, pero se Dios ampare el alma de ese pobre escritor. Lo conocía de las veces que iba a la Universidad y fue inevitable no convertirse en amigos cuando descubrieron lo mucho que disfrutaban ver a Hiroki enojado.

.

También temía por los alumnos de Kamijou, seguro en estos momentos estarían sufriendo de la "amable" enseñanza de su ayudante.

.

-Bueno- suspiró –Mientras mi trasero este a salvo todo estará bien.

…

-¡Era el diablo Kou!- Kisa hablaba animadamente con su pareja sobre la cena de la noche anterior.

.

-No creo que exista una persona así Shouta-san.

.

-Ni yo lo creía, pero debiste verlo. Y cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia hubieras visto lo rojo que se puso- Kisa comenzó a reír al recordar la cara del pobre Hiroki –Obviamente se disculpo y pude notar que culpaba de todo a Usami-sensei. Aunque lo que más me sorprendió de todo era el chico que iba con él.

.

Yukina lo miró atentamente por encima de la taza de café que bebeía en esos momentos.

.

-Era bastante guapo- continuó Kisa haciendo que Yukina entonara la mirada –Y también muy amable y alto, sus actitudes y apariencias contrastaban bastante.

.

-¿Debería estar celoso?- pregunto Yukina sin algo de pena.

.

Kisa casi se ahoga cuando escuchó lo último.

.

-¡Por supuesto que no idiota! Me refería a que eran demasiado opuestos para estar juntos.

.

-¿Estar juntos? ¿A qué te refieres?

.

-A que son pareja obviamente.

.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Shouta-san?

.

-Kou… créeme que cuando te digo que lo sé, es porque lo sé.

.

La mirada de Kisa mostraba la seguridad de sus palabras acerca de Nowaki y Hiroki. Y podía decir también un par de cosas sobre Usami y Misaki, a él no se le escapaba ni una. Y el pobre de Hatori con sus problemas en la cabeza tratando de arreglarles la vida a esas dos personas a causa de sus equivocados pensamientos.

.

En cuanto a Yukina… bueno el estaba apantallado con esa nueva imagen de Kisa, una cosa más que amaba de él.

.

-¡Eres increíble Shouta-san!

…

Un joven de ojos grises miraba detenidamente el repollo frente a él, llevaba un buen rato observando el tamaño, color, frescura y grosor de cada uno.

.

Después de analizarlo un rato lo tomaba y lo ponía en el cesto que llevaba formando parte del grupo de verduras (donde abundaban los repollos) que serían las compras de esa tarde.

.

Miyagi llegaría un poco tarde, lo sabía porque le había enviado un mensaje de texto, y para cuando llegar el le tendría una cena decente en la mesa. Y estaba seguro de ello porque hoy tenía un cómplice que le ayudaría a cocinar.

.

-A mi me parece suficiente con eso Shinobu-kun.

.

El nombrado volteo a ver a su nuevo… ¿amigo?, no lo sabía realmente, se habían conocido dos días antes y no le hubiera prestado atención si no fuera porque se enteró de que sabía cocinar.

.

-Bueno- dijo soltando el repollo que estaba analizando –Si tú lo dices.

.

Sonó cortante, lo sabía, pero no podía darle su confianza a alguien de un día para otro. No si no es Miyagi.

.

-Bueno… ¿a dónde quieres ir? ¿Mi casa o la tuya?

-Donde tú prefieras está bien.

.

-Entonces vamos conmigo Shinobu-kun, no conozco donde tienes los utensilios así que es lo que creo más práctico- Misaki hablaba con una cálida sonrisa –Y no te preocupes, no es una molestia, me parece bien que quieras aprender a cocinar para no preocupar a tus padres ahora que vives solo. Además te ahorraras un dinero en comprar comida instantánea.

.

-Sí… tienes razón.

.

Le había mentido sobre la razón del porque quería cocinar, pero no podía llegar con un casi extraño y decir: "Hola, enséñame a cocinar para satisfacer a mi pareja, que es diecisiete años mayor que yo, ¡ah! Y también es hombre"… ¿o sí?

.

-Bueno ven conmigo no es lejos de aquí- Misaki caminó hacía la caja y Shinobu le siguió, ambos pagaron lo que les correspondía, Misaki las compras semanales y Shinobu los ingredientes para su cena.

-_Aprenderé por ti Miyagi_

.

Como Misaki había dicho, el lugar era bastante cerca. Al entrar al pent-house Shinobu no sufrió ninguna impresión, sólo le pareció un poco raro que Misaki siendo tan… sencillo, viviera en un lugar así, y solo, ¿por qué vivía solo verdad?

-Puedes dejar tus cosas en la sala Shinobu-kun.

.

-Sí, gracias.

.

-Acompáñame, por aquí es la cocina.

.

¿Eso que vio en la sala era un oso de peluche? ¿De verdad tan infantil era? ¿No se suponía que era mayor que él?

.

Demasiadas preguntas para Shinobu acerca de una sola persona. Ese chico era raro, pero a pesar de todo eso era bastante amable e inevitablemente le agradaba.

.

Misaki ordenaba los ingredientes que utilizarían, comenzaría a enseñarle algo sencillo, tal vez una sopa de miso y luego quizá le enseñaría a cocinar los repollos con los que estaba tan obsesionado. Era la primera vez que se convertía en profesor, tenía un nuevo amigo y eso lo emocionaba aunque fuera lago caprichoso como cierto escritor.

.

Ambos comenzaron a cocinar, las "clases" no eran tan difíciles y el ambiente hizo que ambos comenzaran a hablar sobre sí mismos, eso significaba que aunque no fuera el plan inicial eran más que conocidos ahora.

.

-Entonces vives con el amigo de tu hermano… ¿y no es algo raro?

.

-Al principio sí- Misaki se sonrojo al recordar su "inició" –Pero Usagi-san es una buena persona cuando le conoces, creo que me he acostumbrado a estar con él.

.

-Interesante…- dijo Shinobu notando cada reacción del castaño al hablar de su casero.

.

La tarde fue bastante divertida a fin de cuentas, Shinobu aprendió algo sobre cocina, consiguió un amigo y tal vez uno que lo comprendía [1].

…

Miyagi terminaba con los últimos pendientes en su trabajo. Afortunadamente Kamijou y él no habían coincidido el resto del día.

.

-Hola.

.

Dejo a un lado su trabajo para ver a quien entraba a su oficina.

.

-¡Qué tal Usami!- gracias a Dios sólo era Usami… un segundo ¿Usami? -¡Ah! D-Debes esconderte, vete, aléjate, ¡corre por tu vida!

.

-¿Pero qué dices Miyagi?

.

-K-Kamijou, él…- se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar –Está hecho una furia, me dio el susto de mi vida esta mañana y si digo que te vayas es porque su enojo es contra ti.

.

-¿Hiroki enojado conmigo? Dime algo que no sepa, pero bah, no hay por qué preocuparse- dijo Akihiko mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio de Hiroki.

.

-¿De verdad no estás asustado?- Miyagi no lo podía creer, ¿cómo podía estar tan relajado? Era del Demonio Kamijou de quien hablaban, ¡De-mo-ni-o!

.

-La verdad sí, un poco, pero ya se le pasará, le he hecho cosas peores. En fin, ¿quieres ir a beber algo?

.

La imagen de un peculiar terrorista cruzó la mente de Miyagi, si llegaba tarde seguro Shinobu se enojaría y… y esperen, él era un hombre mayor ¿por qué se dejaba controlar por un niño?

.

-Suena bien- Iría, definitivamente iría.

.

-Perfecto, ahora sólo falta Hiroki. Por cierto no seremos los únicos.

.

Lo único que Miyagi no sabía era que fue mejor idea permanecer en casa, pues Akihiko lo esperaba con una charla amena acompañada de un buen vino, que para el nada despistado escritor era una clara oportunidad para saber las posibles situaciones de Miyagi y sus nuevos amigos. Lo cual eran un futuro éxito es sus BL, de eso ni duda.

* * *

**Y con la participación de la linda pareja Terrorista terminamos el capítulo 1.**

**Siento demorarme en actualizar pero aunque ya lo tenía escrito (la mayoría) no pude subirlo el día acordado perdón, pero intenté no tardarme tanto en la fecha y aquí está. Bien espero les guste.**

**Vicky~ **


	4. cap 2: Conociendo historias

**FRIENDS**

**By: Vicky-sama**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo historias**

* * *

La suave música que reproducían en ese momento daba un aspecto más dramático a las últimas palabras de Takano, y junto a ellas las últimas anotaciones de Akihiko.

.

El hombre de ojos violeta tenía la más deslumbrante de las sonrisas, era la sonrisa de una artista viendo su trabajo completo, agradecía sinceramentea esos cinco cuerpos regados por la mesa y ahogados en alcohol que lo ayudaron a terminarlo.

.

En una de las mesas del bar en el que se encontraban yacían los cuerpos de sus amigos, que si no fuera por sus murmullos sin sentido creería que estaban muertos, ¿cómo habían llegado a esto?, sinceramente no había sido fácil.

.

Hiroki había sido su víctima por años y sabía cuando una copa por parte de Akihiko iba con dobles intenciones, más específicamente cuando trataba de embriagarlo para que "soltara la sopa". Así que haciendo alarde de sus dones de actuación logró que su amigo desviara su atención y así comenzar su plan.

.

Al final todo ese esfuerzo había valido la pena, tenía cuatro historias BL más, sin contar el nuevo "capítulo2 que Hiroki le brindó.

.

Ninguno de los ahora ebrios hombres se daba cuenta de las extrañas divagaciones de Akihiko y tal vez era mejor que no dieran señas de estar conscientes o seguro el escritor les preguntaría mil cosas más.

.

Pero para entender el cómo llegaron a semejante situación hacía falta atrasarse unas cuantas horas…

.

Un auto rojo se estacionó frente a un conocido bar del centro de Tokio.

.

-Nada mejor que una buena charla y una copa para quitar el mal sabor de boca que deja revisar tantos exámenes ¿no Kamijou?- Miyagi salía del auto estirándose de manera felina para reunirse con sus dos amigos.

.

-¡Tsk! Esto no me huele bien, Bakahiko te juro que si es una de tus trampas…

.

-Ya tranquilo Hiroki- respondió el peligris –No se trata de lo que piensas lo juro- dijo levantando una mano en señal de sinceridad.

.

-Nadie me asegura eso- Hiroki no quería caer en la trampa, no otra vez.

.

-Créeme, en lugar de lo que crees… dejaré que te reivindiques.

.

-¿A que me reivindique? ¿De qué hablas idiota?

.

-Ya lo veras- y con esa frase los tres entraron al bar, ambos profesores siguieron al ojivioleta hasta la mesa que usarían.

.

¡Qué sorpresa se llevó Hiroki al ver justamente a las personas del día anterior!

.

Así que a esto se refería Akihiko con reivindicar, estúpido escritor.

.

Cada uno ocupo su lugar y Akihiko hizo las presentaciones, Mino y Ritsu estaban ausentes en la reunión, pero eso no iba a alterar los planes de Akihiko, no, nada lo haría.

.

Pasaron un rato hablando de cualquier cosa, por así decirlo "conociéndose", hasta que Hiroki, quien había intentando mantener la calma, explotó.

.

-Podrían por favor dejar de verme así- siseo con una vena completamente marcada en su sien –No soy ningún monstruo, si me porte así fue por la culpa de este maldito idiota- dijo señalando amenazante a Akihiko.

.

Estaba molesto, pero no era para menos, desde el momento en que se sentó todos habían tomado su distancia con él, viéndolo como a un animal salvaje dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. Se notaba a leguas que estaban muertos de miedo.

.

-Acepto toda la responsabilidad- intervino Usami.

.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tú echándote la culpa? Esto debe ser un sueño- ante la expresión de incredulidad de Hiroki no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a dar resultado.

.

El resto era historia, copa a copa, botella a botella, la charla era cada vez más animada y nadie quería irse al ver como Usami-sensei pedía una ronda más, todo a su cuenta.

.

Akihiko fingía beber al mismo ritmo que sus amigos y al verlo en total paz creyeron que era demasiado resistente al alcohol así que algo celosos, bebieron hasta el cansancio para demostrar su resistencia.

.

Grave error.

.

Ahora todos estaban intentando mantenerse despiertos y sonriendo como idiotas, cosa que el escritor no desaprovecho y puso su plan en marcha.

.

La primera víctima fue Kisa Shouta, quien tal y como predijo era un Uke, con un Seme nueve años menor y casi igual[1] de dulce y amable que el ya conocido Nowaki.

.

Su siguiente víctima fue Hiroki, a él ya estaba más que acostumbrado sabía su historia ala derecho y al revez.

.

A el Demonio Kamijou le siguió su compañero laboral Yo Miyagi, de quien sí se sorprendió al saber que técnicamente era un pedófilo en contra de su voluntad[2].

.

Hatori Yoshiyuki tampoco se salvó, dejando impactado a Akihiko al decirle de que es capaz de hacer luego de años de no ser correspondido y con la gran y latente amenaza de que alguien más te quite al amor de tu vida[3]. Pero no le juzgaba, de hecho no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto el mantenerse callado.

.

Y el último fue Takano Masamune, una historia con bastantes puntos de perseverancia, exigencia, sufrimiento y sobre todo un amor que no quería irse nunca. Muy cursi, sí, pero desde que conoció a Misaki era bastante cursi así que no importaba mucho.

.

Y eso los llevaba a la situación actual…

.

-Bueno supongo que no podrán ir a casa por si solos- dijo Akihiko a los cinco cuerpos, prácticamente hechos de alcohol, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

.

-Chi…a-ki… mío… túpido Yana-se…- A Hatori fue al único que le entendió un poco, pero al escuchar su respuesta confirmo que en efecto no llegarían por si solos.

.

Usami vio su reloj, aún le quedaban dos horas para llegar a la hora acordada con Misaki (aunque en realidad él fue quien dijo que llegaría a esa hora para que no le extrañara obteniendo reclamos y "no te extrañaría" por parte del castaño) así que tomó ese tiempo para ayudar a esas inconscientes masa alcoholizadas a llegar a casa.

.

Fue en ese momento cuando notó que no sabía donde vivían los presentes, si acaso sabía de Hiroki y sólo una vez vio el departamento de Miyagi (de hecho la puerta, nunca entró), así que no tuvo más que rebuscar entre sus cosas y llamar a sus respectivas parejas, de cualquier manera ya sabía sus nombres, además al conocerlas se daría una idea para la novela.

.

El primero en llegar fue el joven Kou, tomando a Kisa como si fuera una princesa y despidiéndose amablemente de Akihiko, agradeciéndole el que cuidara de su amado Shouta-san.

.

¿Eso que vio eran destellos y flores? ¿ o ya se estaba volviendo loco? Akihiko no lo supo en ese momento[4].

.

Ritsu y Chiaki llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, era raro pero se notaba que el mangaka estaba emocionado al ver a Hatori en ese estado[5], agradeció y se llevó a su editor-pareja-amigo de la infancia consigo.

.

Ritsu hizo lo propio no sin antes disculparse de mil maneras con Usami-sensei e insultar a Takano un par de veces, claro que explicando que se lo llevaba porque vivían uno al lado del otro y nada más. Sí claro.

.

Resuelto eso sólo faltaban los dos profesores de Literatura, había decidido llevar a Miyagi porque era obvio que su pareja no iría, no después de que lo llamo y le respondió con un sutil: "Dígale que lo recoja su abuela ¡Y que se vaya a la mierda!... estúpido viejo…"

.

Era bastante tierno ese tal Shinobu.

.

-No me queda de otra- suspiró y puso manos a la obra.

…

Las luces del departamento Kamijou-kusama estaban apagadas pero eso no significaba que sus inquilinos estuvieran durmiendo aunque en este momento sólo fuera uno.

.

Sí, era cierto que Hiroki le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no le esperara despierto pues sabía perfectamente que el ojiazul sería capaz de esperarlo hasta el día siguiente aunque se estuviera muriendo de sueño. Y eso estaba haciendo…

.

-Hiros-san- susurró

.

Seguro que se enojaría, eso era completamente seguro, ¡pero no podía evitarlo!, era parte de su naturaleza así de simple.

.

El llamado a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

.

-¿Hiro-san?- no podía asegurar que se tratara de su amado profesor ya que se suponía que este traía sus llaves no habría necesidad de tocar la puerta, pero a estas horas quien más podría ser.

.

Al menos era una buena excusa para fingir que eso le había despertado. Metido en su papel de alma adormilada, desordenó sus cabellos y ropa y fingió un bostezo al abrir la puerta.

.

-Hola.

.

-¿¡Usami-san?!

.

Esto sí que era una sorpresa, pero ¿no se suponía que Hiro-san estaba con él?

.

Miles de imágenes de su amado mintiéndole para irse con alguien más y nunca más volver le pasaron por la mente, no, Hiro-san no podía dejarlo. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo en su búsqueda hasta que prestó atención al bulto que Usami cargaba en su hombro.

.

-Que mal que te hayas levantado, pero él se puso bastante agresivo cuando le pedí sus llaves- dijo Akihiko apuntando al cuerpo en su hombro.

.

-N-No importa, d-disculpe las molestias Usami-san- Nowaki aún no podía salir de su impresión causando su tartamudeo.

.

-¡Nah!, no es ninguna molestia, era mi obligación después de todo- respondió recordando lo felices que estarían sus fans por el nuevo "capítulo" de Junai Egoist que Hiroki le brindó –Bueno, es todo tuyo- puso a Hiroki en brazos de su novio y ambos se sorprendieron cuando aún medio inconsciente Kamijou reconoció el cuerpo del ojiazul.

.

-No…wa-ki- se acurrucó entre los brazos del chico.

.

-Jeje- sonrió Usami maliciosamente –esto me da una idea.

.

-¡Muchas gracias Usami-san!- respondió Nowaki completamente feliz después de ver a su lindo profesor en ese estado.

.

-Sí, claro. Bueno me voy.

.

Nowaki entró rápidamente al departamento con Hiroki en brazos, mientras Akihiko regresaba a su auto viendo a Miyagi.

.

-Sólo me faltas tú.

.

Y emprendió marcha hacia el hogar del mayor, sin imaginarse a el pequeño terrorista que le esperaba en ese lugar.

* * *

**Bueno… intenté no tardarme tanto como me pidieron … y … **

**Muchísisisisimas gracias por sus reviews intento contestarlos todos pero a ti Andrea por obvias razónes no pude así que te contestaré aquí:**

Sinceramente me gustó mucho tu review, fue muy lindo y completo (contando que abarcaste los tres capítulos anteriores) y mil gracias por decir cuánto te gusta este proyecto… debo decir que sí me diste un poco de miedo con la amenaza final por eso es que intenté actualizar rápido ¡Por favor no me cortes el cabello! xD

**El siguiente ya está tomando forma incluso ya pasé el principio a la pc, y sí, la que le espera a Miyagi, las cosas apenas comienzan…**

_Aclaraciones: _

1.- Amo a Yukina, tiene muchas cosas por las cuales babear por él, pero no creo que sea TAN lindo y amable como Nowaki, el ojiazul no golpearía a Hiroki por nada del mundo. Aunque no culpemos a Yukina, Kisa se lo merecía.

2.- No estoy diciendo que Miyagi no ame a Shinobu, sino que al decir "en contra de sus voluntad" me refiero a cuando Shinobu muy amable y lindo llega diciendo: "Estoy enamorado de ti y tienes que responsabilizarte", uff si las cosas se pudieran hacer así u.u

3.- Creo que aquí todos comprendieron y si no pues me refería a que Tori fue capaz de violar a Chiaki en un arranque de inmensa tristeza y furia. No te preocupes Tori yo te amo no te sientas culpable T.T

4.- Referente a lo que dice Kisa de que Yukina es uno de esos protagonistas de Shojo estilo príncipe azul con fondo de flores y toda la cosa.

5.- Hay un capítulo del manga donde Chiaki quiere embriagar a Hatori para que se desahogue pero todo le sale emmm ¿mal? Así que en este caso está feliz al creer que por fin le escuchará decir algo que no sea trabajo y lo que de verdad quiere al estar tan borracho.

* * *

**Extra capítulo 2**

* * *

-¡Miyagi! Dios… cuando no pones de tu parte pesas demasiado- el escritor recargo a el profesor cerca de la puerta e introdujo la llave, que anteriormente le había quitado, en la cerradura.

.

Una vez dentro lo recostó sin ningún cuidado en el sofá de la sala.

.

-Bien, ya no eres mi problema- Y se fue sin más, era raro pero cuando estuvo dentro se sintió… ¿observado?

.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada una pequeña figura salió de entre la penumbra del lugar.

.

-Mi… ya… gi…- arrastró cada silaba con odio.

* * *

**No se ustedes pero yo comenzaría a rezar tres Padres Nuestros y uno que otro Ave María por el alma de Miyagi.**

**Hasta la próxima. **

**Vicky~**


	5. cap 3: Como acabar con la paz

**FRIENDS**

**By: Vicky-sama**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Como acabar con la paz**

**Parte I**

* * *

La luz que entraba por la ventana no sólo lastimaba sus ojos aún cerrados sino también su cabeza. Se sentía terrible, no había bebido así en mucho tiempo, estúpido Akihiko y su resistencia, estúpido orgullo y sus ganas de ganar.

.

Molesto por la luz se retorció entre las sábanas tratando de encontrar un ángulo para evitarla.

.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Hiro-san, no me había dado cuenta.

.

Escuchó el ruido de las cortinas cerrarse y la luz desapareció, lentamente abrió un solo ojo para ver a Nowaki cerrar las cortinas y voltearse con esa sonrisa imborrable y dirigirse a él.

.

-Debes sentirte terrible- rió mientras le acariciaba el cabello –Si lo deseas puedes continuar durmiendo y si no pues creo que tenemos un poco de medicina para tu cabeza.

.

Hiroki se movió para quedar frente a él y volteó a verle.

.

-G-Gracias Nowaki- No sabía que había hecho para merecer semejante ángel pero estaba inmensamente agradecido…

.

…Aunque lo que no sabía era que el médico no sólo lo trataba así por la resaca que le consumía ese día, sino que también por el hecho de que después de verlo en tal estado y tan vulnerable había abusado de él casi toda la noche, aunque no podía decirse abusar con todas sus letras ya que era precisamente Hiroki quien se aferraba a él y le exigía más[1].

.

-No tienes que agradecer Hiro-san.

.

Quien no despertó con esa suerte fue su queridísimo, nótese el sarcasmo, colega.

…

*Letrero salvaje aparece*

**Arruina tu vida sexual en cinco sencillos pasos**

Paso 1: Bebe como si no hubiera mañana, al día siguiente tendrás la peor resaca de todas.

.

¡Qué fiesta la de anoche!

.

Sí, que fiesta… que fiesta… ¡Qué maldita fiesta! ¡Todo le dolía! ¡Y no recordadba gran parte de lo que pasó!

.

Cualquier cosita le molestaba, incluso el aleteo de la mosca que se paseaba por su departamento, o el hijo del vecino que recién se levantaba y había golpeado su pie con uno de los pilares de su cama y ahora retenía sus sollozos y gemidos de dolor "para no ser escuchado", porque él era un hombre, mientras sobaba su hinchado dedo meñique[2].

.

¡Dios tenía el oído más agudo que Superman! Y no era para nada un privilegio.

.

-"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad[3]", no lo olvides Miyagi- intentó bromear un poco para verle el lado bueno al asunto, pero se arrepintió enseguida al sentir como el eco de sus palabras taladraba su cabeza sin piedad alguna.

.

-Nunca vuelvo a beber así… lo juro.

.

Animándose un poco se incorporó y abrió lentamente sus ojos para analizar el lugar y el estado en el que se encontraba.

.

No todo estaba tan mal, se encontraba en su sala, a los pies de su sofá el cual estaba algo arrugado por lo que deducía que había comenzado a dormir ahí y por alguna extraña razón terminó en el piso.

.

Todo el lugar, exceptuando el sofá, estaba en perfecto orden la clara prueba de que no se había pasado por allí hasta el anochecer.

.

Y hablando de eso… ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa?

.

Paso 2: Olvida cualquier clase de promesa, juramento y/o fecha importante que hayas hecho a tu pareja.

.

Después de un rato Miyagi salía de la regadera, decidió comenzar por darse un baño y así borrar el penetrante aroma a alcohol y de paso quitarse el sueño y hacer todo un poco más consiente… aunque no había funcionado del todo.

.

Las sienes le palpitaban pero aún así logró llegar a la cocina pues su estómago le exigía alimento, fue ahí cuando lo notó… ¡La comida estaba lista y servida!

.

Pero el no la había preparado, y para cómo se veía seguro no estaba nada mal. Sólo quedaba la opción de que su pequeño terrorista la hubiera hecho pero…

.

-No, imposible, él no pudo haberlo hecho- ni siquiera estaba en la casa, o no que él supiera, eso sólo significaba… -eso significa que…-bajo la cabeza lentamente reflexionando lo que estaba pasando -¡El Dios que combate el hambre me dejó este regalo por lo bueno que soy!... Eso o tengo fantasmas- gritó levantando las manos al cielo.

.

-¿Dios que combate el hambre, fantasmas? Jamás creí que serías tan estúpido Miyagi.

.

-¡Ahhh!- Ese sin duda había sido el susto de su vida y también el que le recordó el dolor en su cabeza -Shinobu… no me asustes así- susurró llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza –Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

.

Los ojos grises de Shinobu se ensombrecieron al oír lo último, prometió perdonarlo si este lo recordaba, pero eso le decía que no iba a ser así.

.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- siseo impaciente el joven.

.

-¿Recordar qué?- Dijo el mayor probando un poco de la comida que estaba en el plato. –_Oh esto está delicioso… claro que tiene algunos errores, pero nada mal._

.

¡Le gustaba!, era obvio, su cara le decía todo, el pequeño Takatsuki no cabía en su emoción.

.

Todo sería perfecto si no quisiera ahórcalo en estos momentos.

.

-¡¿Cómo que recordar qué?! ¡Lo juro… no vuelvo a hacer nada por o para ti estúpido Miyagi!- gritó rojo de furia mientras evitaba a toda costa tomar al mayor de sus ropas y despedazarlo en ese mismo momento -¿¡Tan poco significo para ti como para olvidar algo así!?

.

-S-Shinobu… ¿estás bien?- lo había visto enojado, pero no a tal grado, estaba nervioso, no, ¡estaba asustado!

.

Haciendo uso de todo su esfuerzo forzó a su mente a que le diera al menos una señal para salvarse del enorme castigo que veía venir.

.

-_Piensa Miyagi, piensa…-_ se sentía estilo "Jimmy Neutron[4]" cuando intentaba resolver un problema -_¡Mierda esto no funciona...! Estúpidas caricaturas, ya decía yo que no sale nada bueno de verlas cada tarde…_

.

Paso 3: Di cualquier cosa que te venga a la mente, con una resaca como la que te cargas[5] seguro dices una estupidez.

-Cinco…- Shinobu había levantado su mano mostrando sus cinco dedos, al ritmo que contaba lentamente bajaba un dedo, esto era una clara señal de advertencia para Miyagi.

.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo lo primero que se ocurrió ya que había comenzado a sudar cuando vio la mano de su terrorista.

.

-Cuatro…- continuó el menor con una vena saltándole en la frente.

.

-¡Feliz navidad!- intentó de nuevo.

.

-¡Estamos en otoño!- gritó Shinobu –Tres…

.

-¿Feliz Janucá[6]?-

.

-¡Nosotros no celebramos eso!... Dos…

.

Miyagi estaba aterrado, podía ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos con cada dedo que bajaba a refugiarse en la mano de Shinobu, estaba muerto, ¡muerto!

.

Algo se iluminó en su mente al recordar unas palabras que dijo el menor, "¡Estamos en otoño!", y todo se volvió claro.

.

-¡Feliz aniversario![7]- gritó levantando las manos al cielo –_Dios, hoy sé que existes, prometo portarme bien de ahora en adelante_- pensó cuando vio a Shinobu relajarse y sonreír levemente al tiempo que bajaba su mano y sus diabólicos y sentenciadores dedos.

.

Paso 4: Insulta sutilmente, de hecho ni siquiera notaras cuando lo haces.

.

-Ta salvaste por muy poco viejo, pero bueno, yo cumplí mi parte y traje el almuerzo- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

.

-¡Gracias Shinobu-chi! Aunque tienes que decirle al restaurante que le faltó sal jeje- bromeo ahora que estaba salvado de ser colgado.

.

Para mala suerte del mayor no notó como los ojos del pequeño Takatsuki volvían a oscurecerse.

.

-No lo traje de un restaurante.

.

-Ya decía yo que era casera, y dime ¿quién lo hizo?, ¿acaso tu hermana? Porque a esa mujer le encanta cocinarte…

.

-No. No lo hizo mi hermana.

.

-¿A no?, entonces… ¿quién?

.

-¿No tienes ni una idea?- se estaba hartando de esa situación, el estúpido viejo no hacía más que herir su orgullo.

.

-Ni idea Shinobu-chi.

.

-¿Y qué tal yo eh?

.

-¿Tú?- Miyagi lo meditó un momento y luego rió ligeramente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shinobu –¡Ja! Sí como digas pequeño.

.

Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, Miyagi estaba en serios problemas.

.

-Este… ¡Fue tu fin!- Shinobu tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

.

_-¿Pero qué hice?... un segundo, significa que él… _Oh Dios, ¡Shinobu, yo…!

.

-¡Nada de Shinobu!, Cavaste tu propia tumba anciano, además ¿qué tanto falta para que llegues a ella?, olvídate de mí por las próximas dos semanas porque te juro que si te veo… ¡No sólo te mato, me largo oíste!

.

Paso 5: ¿Qué tan mal es asegurarse no?

.

-¿S-Shinobu-chi?...

.

-¿¡Qué!?

.

-Significa qué no nos "veremos" en ningún sentido ¿cierto?

.

El menor se sonrojó al entender el mensaje oculto.

.

-No Miyagi- dijo de forma tétrica –De ningún modo, pero ya que lo mencionas… Seré un mes- y sonrió triunfante mientras salía del departamento.

.

¿¡Un mes!? ¡¿Estaba loco?! ¡Nadie sano podía "soportar" un mes!

.

Miyagi se derrumbó en el suelo.

.

-_Un mes… un mes_… ¡Un mes de autoayuda[8]!

.

¡Felicidades! Tu vida de actividad sexual está arruinada hasta que implores como bebe un poco de piedad, buena suerte…

* * *

**Waaaa~ **

**Creo que esta vez si me tardé un poco, pero entiéndanme mis profesores se volvieron locos, ¿pueden creer que uno de mis proyectos fue dibujar un comic completo? **

**Pero bueno logré acabarlo al igual que este capítulo :3, y bien… ¿Qué les pareció? Me volví loca buscando una manera cruel de tortura a Miyagi y que mejor que la abstinencia ¿no? Jeje…**

**Reviews**_**~ (esta sección será para responder los reviews que por una razón u otra no pueda hacerlo en mensaje privado)**_

**Lucke Cole:**

Me enamoré cuando dijiste que mezclé las dos historias de una manera que te agradó tanto… … y luego sufrí un pequeño ataque cuando dijiste que las amenazas de Andrea no eran nada u.u, ¿por qué todos me quieren matar? Bueno eso no importa, gracias por dejar un review en este humilde Fic, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo, ojalá y eso pase porque no quiero saber lo que me harás… :S

**Aclaraciones~**

1.- Lo sé, arruiné el mega momento romántico pero no pude evitar ponerlo, fue tan tentador xD

2.- ¿No les ha pasado? A mí sí, y es horrible T.T

3.- La frase del tío Ben en Spiderman :D jeje

4.- ¿Sí lo conocen no?, esa caricatura sobre las aventuras de un niño genio (con una jodidamente enorme cabeza) y sus tarados amigos. xD… Sí, yo sí lo veía.

5.-Es una expresión usada para decir "que traes" o "tienes" no sé si la conozcan.

6.-Janucá o Hanukkah, llamada también la "Fiesta de las Luces" o "Lucernarias", es una festividad judaica. Celebrada durante ocho días… ¡Ok sí, lo saqué le Wikipedia!-.-u

7.- No sé exactamente cuando comenzaron a salir nuestros dulces terroristas pero imaginemos que fue en esta época, es que quería ir algo acorde a la fecha x3

8.- Sí saben a lo que me refiero ¿no?... jeje *sonrisa macabra*… jeje… ¡¿Un segundo no lo saben?! -.-u bueno pues no importa significa _Masturbarse _x3

* * *

**Extra capítulo 3**

* * *

*Por favor ubíquese media hora después de que Chiaki se llevó a Hatori del bar en el capítulo anterior*

.

Hogar de Yoshino Chiaki, 11:36 p.m.

.

-Bien ya estamos aquí, ¿algo que quieras decir Tori?

.

Por fin, por fin veía a su amigo de la infancia-pareja-editor-noséquecarajosmássean borracho, por fin escucharía todo lo que él quería decir, sin tapujos ni arrepintiéndose después, por fin tenía a Tori como quería, ahora… ¿quién era el indefenso eh?

.

-¿Chi…aki?- dijo el alcoholizado editor, se acercó lentamente al mencionado y lo abrazó de forma que casi le cortaba la respiración –Te quiero…

.

-T-Tori…- eso no estaba en sus planes.

.

-Tú eres mío- acercó sus rostros y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de el más bajo.

.

Yoshino estaba a punto de sucumbir ante las caricias del más lato hasta que…

.

-Y… ¡¿Dónde está el maldito manuscrito flojo?!

.

Yoshino de verdad quiso matarlo.

* * *

**Jeje hasta la próxima…**


End file.
